Taken
by MandKxo
Summary: Ari was getting restless. It was a long journey to get to where he wanted to be with Max. But it was worth the price. Soon it would be him and Max. All alone. Max is taken by Ari, set after MR 2. Summary inside .
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! I'm back! Welcome to my new story : TAKEN ! And yes, I am aware that that is a horror movie . I just didn't want to call my story 'Kidnapped' 'cause it didn't sound right. So, I told you I would give you the FULL summary , which isn't really that long, to be honest, just longer than what the Fanfiction site allows you to put in your summary box. So, here it goes:_

**Ari was getting restless. It was a long journey to get to where he wanted to be with Max. But it was worth the price. Soon it would be him and Max. All alone. Max was kidnapped by Ari, with the help of the School, so he could bring Max to a secret place, where he and her could be alone. And she couldn't escape. Well, when her wings were off she wouldn't be able to. The flock was taken by the School, and our currently being held there. Will they be able to save MAx?! dun dun dun ... Set after MR2 . FAX ! DUH ! Rated T .**

_As you might be aware of already, I got this idea after reading SOF (again!) When Ari wants to take Max away so they are all alone so they can be 'friends.' Thought it would be interesting to sow Ari's point of you, and where he would possibly take her... all that jazz . I will be showing sneak peaks for the next chapter, to keep you guys a coming ! So, enjoy !_

_Disclaimer: 'cause I haven't been doing these things... I am not James Patterson. I do not own Maximum Ride, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy or Angel...or Total. I do not own Ella or Dr. Martinez, or even Dr. Brigid Dwyer._ -_- _I do not own any of the books, yada yada yada... do you think that will last me this whole story ? Will I have to write anymore ?_

Chapter 1:

MAX POV:

I gripped the steering wheel tighter and my knuckles turned even whiter. My scars stretched and I winced.

Yes, we were driving. And I was about as wound up as rubber ball because of it. Fang watched me, with slight amusement, as my butt hovered on the front seat, glancing over the steering wheel. I saw nothing but car's rear bumpers and flashing red lights.

'Come on, come on' I said to myself quietly, even though I knew everyone could hear me.

I let my eyes shift to Fang briefly, who was telling me in 'Max-and-Fang' language to calm the heck down.

'Too late for that' I shot back at Fang's once again blank expression. 'Who was it that convinced me to take a car in the first place!?'

Fang chuckled, and Iggy joined in on the fun. Good to know, my agitation was amusing to them.

I reared my head in frustration back to the surrounding cars. I glanced left and right and behind me. I expected Erasers to show up any second. _Any second. _We were close to an Itex headquarters. Now, we were in a _car. _Why? Ask me again when I have a bit of sanity.

'Do you want me to drive?' Fang's face was expressionless.

'No,' I said, firm, but with a touch of annoyance. 'I am perfectly capable of driving.'

And, don't forget that I'm a total control freak and wouldn't be able to sit in the passengers seat watching Fang take the wheel. Yeah, that as well.

'Are you…?' he trailed off as I sent him another Max glare.

'Positive,' I said, this time a bit more controlled.

He gave me a long look and then turned away, and I knew that meant the conversation had been dropped.

I turned my attention back to the road. I watched as the car ahead of me moved forward an inch, and I followed. I tailed the car ahead of me for ten minutes, until traffic seemed to open up a bit. We were passing an accident, and I looked out my window, curious. Five uniformed police officers stood there, patrolling the area. One looked up at me and sent me an evil smile.

I slammed my foot hard on the gas.

_Oh , a cliffie already . You guys are cursing me. xD Just letting you know, the next, like, five chapters are already finished, so all you need to do to get them is TO REVIEW ! yay!_

_Push that review button.._

_FIVE REVIEWS AND I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE ! It's march break, so if you review, I will post immediately, because ... NO SCHOOL! YEEEAHH ! _

*cough* anyways ...


	2. Chapter 2

_YAY ! By the sounds of it, you guys like my story! Thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews ! I got one more than I asked for! THANKS ! Okay, so this is a long chappie , so can I get seven reviews ?? Pretty please?! The next chapters are already to go , all you need to do is review to get them ! hit the review button ! :)_

Chapter 2:

AUTHOR POV:

Ari paced back and forth impatiently. His father, Jeb, watched him, a hard look on his face.

'Ari, the plan will continue as planned. Them escaping last week was a mistake, and it won't happen again. I can assure you of that. You'll get Max, and we'll have the flock.'

Ari turned to face his father, anger and frustration drawn all over his half morphed face. To him, Jeb seemed so calm, so flippant. Did he not care about the flock? Did he not care about getting them? All Ari could think of was having Max. Max all to himself. He smiled at the thought, and thankfully, Jeb didn't notice. His face was transfixed with the white tiles of the Itex Laboratory.

There was a small crackle, and Jeb's hand went to his ear. He whispered something Ari did not hear, and then nodded repeatedly. Then, he was looking up at Ari.

'They have the coordinates.'

PAGE BREAK

My foot muscles hurt as I continued to push the gas pedal down as hard as possible. I swerved in and out of other vehicles, ignoring the continuous honking. Swearing under my breath, I looked in the rear-view mirror.

There were 7 of them now, all chasing us down. I watched them morph from 7 perfect 20 year old models, to 7 grotesque half wolf, half man creatures: Erasers.

Great.

Fang looked at me, and then behind us in the rear-view mirror. I could tell he was swearing as well. I turned to Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total in the back seat. Total sat in Angel's lap, who looked terrified.

Leader mode: ON. 'Iggy, take Total. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, undo your seatbelts.'

They did as they were told immediately. I saw a flash of determination cross their faces.

I turned to face the road again just in time to swerve out of the way of a minivan, just scratching its rear bumper. Still looking ahead of me, I continue to instruct the flock.

'Unlock the doors. Don't open them.'

I didn't look back, but heard the click of the door as they did so.

The adrenaline was pumping now.

'On three,' I started, briefly looking in the rear-view mirror. They were gaining on us, and now three black SUV's had joined the party. 'I want you to throw open the doors and do an up and away. Okay?' I looked back to see four bird kids nod. 'Good.'

'1...'

I looked at the road ahead of me, and dodged another few cars.

'2...'

I glanced back in the rear-view mirror…

'3!'

I swung the steering wheel around, making the car do a 180. The car was hurtling toward the side of the road now, any second we would make our escape. Too easy, right? Right.

Another car rammed into us just as we were hitting the side of the road. Knocking us back on the road to the other lane, the car started heading onto oncoming traffic. Horns blared and headlights flashed. I made a move for the steering wheel, grabbing on with the fingertips of my left hand. I barely surged out of the way of the oncoming car, but we had now gathered to much speed to make this not painful.

We drove right between two cars, now totally unaware of what was going on. I tried to grab a look at the flock, to see if they were okay, but I couldn't find the time. I heard the metal screech as it came between the two cars, and saw the lights of another car coming at us. It swerved, and it's side hit us. Now we were trapped between three cars, with no means of escape.

Still, I tried, throwing my weight against the front door. No luck.

They were on us like ants, throwing us out of the car, their big boots on my back between my wings instantly.

I tried to turn my head, to see a familiar face around me. Anyone. Fang, Iggy, Nudge…anyone. But I couldn't. My face was pressed down into the dirt, by the one and only Ari. Blood streamed my face as the force of his boot in my head broke my nose. I kicked and screamed, but Ari only laughed maniacally.

'Why so upset, Max? This is good. Now you and I can be all alone. As friends.'

If you think you can bound someone down to the floor, and still think they're going to be _friends_ with you, you were completely out of your mind. Seriously.

I had a few possible responses to the following comment by Ari, but, due to my face in the dirt, I couldn't say any of them.

Someone's rough and hairy Eraser paw was on the back of my head now, as someone bounded my wrists behind my back, and my ankles, as well as my wings to my back.

My struggling didn't faze them, and soon they had turned me over to gag my mouth. I screamed and struggled as much as I could before they gagged me. I guess you could say I resembled a dying caterpillar, twitching every which way on the floor. A screaming hysterically, dying, caterpillar.

My eyes wide with fear, I looked every direction my sockets would let them go.

'Fang! Fa-' but my screams were muffled by an Eraser claw, and then by a strip of white cloth placed in my mouth. I choked and bit, but nothing worked.

One Eraser, I don't know who, picked me up and threw me into the back of an SUV. I rolled and hit the back seat, sending a wave of pain up my spine. That was going to leave a mark.

I rolled back on my other side, seeing the open trunk. Before I could even think about trying to escape, not like I could anyway, Ari was there, a small needle in his arms.

'Don't worry, Max. This won't hurt. Just so you don't know where we are headed. I hear avians like you have a good sense of direction.'

He smiled, and I all I could do was glare. I watched as Ari slipped the needle into my forearm, the only part not bound. Dark, black splotches appeared on my face, before the picture went blank entirely. I was surrounded by complete and total darkness. Out like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3. Nudge's point of view. Not really anything, just NUdge's perspective, so its kind of afiller chapter. I won't ask you for any reviews for this one . At the endof this chapter there is a sneak peak for the next chapter ! Can I still get reviews from the last chapter though, I didnt get any . THANKS ! :)**

Chapter 3:

NUDGE POV:

It all happened so fast. One minute we were zooming to the side of the road, the next we were between three cars. I felt the crash before I heard it. I slammed against Iggy, and then Angel. Due to not having a seatbelt on, I fell onto the floor of the minivan, hitting my head on the door as I fell. I smelt blood, and realized it was from me. My hands went to my head, to feel a large lump already formed, and lots, and lots of blood. I winced and got up as I heard Max screaming. They dragged her out of the window, and she kicked and screamed. But it was no use. I tried to reach out to her, and so did Iggy, but it was no use. I looked at the front seat, to find assurance from Fang, but he his body was limp and pale in the passenger seat.

I didn't have time to check for a pulse. I was hauled out of the van in a similar fashion to Max.

I was dragged into the middle of the road, kicking and screaming. I was in total and complete shock. 'Fang! Fang! Let me go you jerks! Let me go!'

I heard another cry, from somewhere on the other side of the road, which was covered by cars. It was a shrill, high pitched scream.

'Fang! Fang!'

_Max. _

Was it a cry for help? Or a cry for a response?

_Preview for next Chapter, coming tomorrow ! So stay tuned ! _

_I heard Ari let out a breath of relief. He seemed more relaxed. 'How?' _

_'Another procedure can be done. Then you can take Max to where you want to take her.'_

_I couldn't see him, but I knew Ari was smiling that evil smile, and my heart beat quickened. My breathing became suddenly quick, and the computers beside me started beeping. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, my internet was down all day . -_- Anyway, can I get 6 reviews before I post the next chapter?! It's already to go , you just need to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! Thanks !_

Chapter 4:

MAX POV:

I woke up hazily, my vision blurry. My muscles were weak, and I felt nauseated again, like I would pass out. I tried to tell my body to move, to start freaking out. But it wouldn't listen. Or, my nervous system was just very slow and would respond in about ten minutes or so. It could happen.

I realized my upper body was naked. My skin felt cold on the steel table. There was a blanket over top of me, but it felt weird. Awkward even.

You know how they say your memory comes rushing back after you pass out? Well it does. Let me tell you that.

Like a huge wave, a tsunami, it all came back. Being in the car accident, trapped by Ari. Knocked out. So, now what? I was at the School, or an Itex headquarter or something. Wherever I was, I knew I didn't want to be here.

I wrinkled my noise at the antiseptic smell, and tried to look around to figure out where I was. But my head was in some sort of bound so it wouldn't move.

And neither would my wrists.

Or my ankles.

Then, I heard whispering. Argue whispering. Like Fang and I do, like, _all the time_. I tried to make myself still again, like I was asleep, so I could listen to what they were saying.

I recognized both voices. Ari and Jeb. Ari was mad at Jeb about something.

'Ari, in the condition she is in, we can't operate.'

'Why not?! You always seemed able to before, with other experiments.'

Jeb sighed in frustration. 'Ari, you're being a child.'

'I am a child' Ari snarled.

Jeb continued on, not noticing Ari's response. Or not caring. I almost felt bad for Ari, but then realized this was why I was here in the first place. Because of Ari.

'She lost too much blood in the car accident' Jeb continued. 'We can't operate now, she'll lose so much more, and then die in your hands. Do you want that?'

Ari gritted his teeth. 'Why not get a donor? Fang or something?"

Jeb sighed again. 'Fang was hurt just as bad as Max, probably worse. Taking his blood would kill him.'

I felt my breath become slightly more shallow and quicker. _Please let Fang be okay. _

I forced myself to take deep, even breaths. Or else I wouldn't be able to hear them anymore.

'Well, then have him dead. He is no use to me!'

'Ari, Fang is a valuable experiment. Not as valuable as Max, but he is still valuable.'

I smirked. When I got out of this, _if I ever got out of this_, I would make sure to rub _that _in Fang's face.

'The scientists have agreed to keep him around to do more testing.'

What about any of the others? The younger ones?'

'They already have little blood, too, Ari. At the moment, there are no donors.'

'So you can't operate?' Ari hissed.

'No, Ari. But as soon as we can, we will.'

'How long will that be, Jeb?' Ari said through his teeth.

'it could be awhile, but you're plan can continue as followed.'

I heard Ari let out a breath of relief. He seemed more relaxed. 'How?'

'Another procedure can be done. Then you can take Max to where you want to take her.'

I couldn't see him, but I knew Ari was smiling that evil smile, and my heart beat quickened. My breathing became suddenly quick, and the computers beside me started beeping.

Both Ari and Jeb looked over in sync, and walked over to me.

'Hello, Maximum. How you feeling?'

I snarled, 'I don't know Jeb. Put yourself in my shoes for a minute. How would you feel strapped to a metal bed, _naked, _and knew something bad was going to happen to you?'

For a split second, I thought I saw regret and pain flash across his face. But then it was gone, if it was ever there.

He didn't say anything, just went over to the machines I was hooked up to. He typed in a few things, and a voice cackled over an intercom.

'Hello?'

'Dr. Bonyard, this is Jeb Batchelder. You are needed in room 34A, for Subject 6's procedure.'

'Right away, .'

The intercom clicked, and I stared at Jeb.

He did not look at me though. He didn't make eye contact. Instead, he went to the other side of the room, and put on some latex gloves. My breath caught in my throat.

He picked up a small needle, with a few millimetres of a scary looking syrup. I struggled against the Velcro straps, but it was no use. The needle came close to my arm, and with a small prick, the venom was in my bloodstream. I braced myself, ready to black out, but I never did. Instead, I felt like jelly, like I had no bones. I tried to move my fingertips, but there was no response. I was paralyzed. I couldn't do anything.

Which, you can imagine, drove me _nuts. _

Ari helped Jeb remove the Velcro straps. My mind kicked into overdrive, as it started yelling at me. _Move! Move, move, move! Fight! Get outta here!_

Do you think my body responded? Nah.

He then took off the blanket, and rolled me over on my side. I tried to suck in my stomach due to the cold touch of the steel table, but then realized again _that I couldn't move. _

I could still feel emotions, and I realized that my _half brother _and _father _were seeing me naked. Gross. Awkward. Ew.

They strapped me down again as soon I was flat down on my stomach, and just as another Whitecoat, Dr. Bonyard, came in through the door.

'Ah, good. You prepared her for me. You did stabilize her, right, Dr. Batchelder?'

_Doctor. _Jeb was a _doctor _now. Oooh. Chills.

'Yes.'

'Perfect. Now, can you bring me the hot wax?'

I small bowl of _wax _was brought over to her, and she took it in her hands.

She used a large popsicle stick like thing to spread the wax in a thin strip on my back.

'This will seal the wings into her back, Ari' Dr. Bonyard explained to Ari, like a doctor explaining something to a child patient. Like, how a needle wouldn't hurt or something.

I gritted my teeth. Those evil, nasty, terrible scientists.

I felt the hot wax on my back, and over my wings. Again, I tried to move them, but it was no use.

'This wax is very strong' Dr. Bonyard continued. Dr. Bonyard. What kind of name is that anyway? Sounded like barnyard. I managed to smile against the cold steel table.

'it will hold her wings together until we can do the operation.'

Uh, what operation doctor?

Then, I was flipped back over onto my back, and Dr. Bonyard put a leather strap around my front side, right underneath my breasts. Then, Jeb flipped me over _again_ (the movements were beginning to make me nauseous).

'This is for extra security' Dr. Bonyard explained to Ari. I felt my stomach tighten as she tightened the leather strap around my back. 'just to be safe.'

Then, Dr. Bonyard stood up from the chair she must have been sitting on. 'Good. All finished.'

I assume Jeb nodded. 'Come Ari, let's get the truck.'

I heard Ari and Jeb leave through the door, and I was left with Dr. Bonyard.

She got up silently, and went over to the intercom Jeb had used to call her.

'Hello?'

'I need added security on room 34A. Subject 6 has just come out of her procedure.'

'yes, Dr. Bonyard'

Dr. Bonyard came back to me again, her heels clicking against the tile floor. She lifted me up off of the table and onto a scary looking chair. Like the ones they have in dentists office's. She sat me down and put on my t-shirt. I didn't say thanks.

Then she bound my wrists behind my back with duct tape, and my ankles with duct tape. Oh, and my mouth. Let's not forget my mouth.

She put a sweet smelling cloth to my face, and in moments the world had gone fuzzy, and my world, black.

Again .

_ * Sneak Preview for next chapter & Don't forget to review ! *_

Boxes of supplies were stacked up against the back wall. Also, blankets and pillows to sleep on. The supplies for a fire were all ready, and, to Ari it seemed, all that was needed now was some company.

He looked over at Max. _Already done_, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5! Even though I didn't get enough reviews, but whatever . You guys deserve this chappie . :) _

AUTHOR POV:

Ari hopped in the front seat of the SUV. He hit the gas pedal hard, not worried about anything else now. He had what I wanted: Max.

Through the rear view mirror, he could see her unconscious body. It moved back and forth with the motion of the driving. He smiled. She would get over this soon enough. When he was the only one for her company, she would get use to the idea of him as a friend.

A buzzing went off in his ear, and a male voice came on. Jeb.

'Ari'

'yes?'

'You have Max?'

'She's with me. Unconscious. I'm taking her to the hangar now.'

'Good. We have those coordinates. A helicopter will be waiting for you when you arrive there in half an hour.'

He smiled. 'Good.'

'Okay.'

'You have the serum right?'

'The one that allows Max not to feel her wings muscles, thus she won't be able to use them? Yes.' Dr. Bonyard had briefed him on _everything _before I left.

'Good.' He paused, probably realizing, this conversation was coming to an end. 'Ari?'

'yes?' he responded again with a tad of annoyance.

'I'm proud of you, son.' The headpiece gave a small click and the call ended, but Ari didn't notice. His father was_ proud _of _him. _

'Here that, Max?' Ari asked to the unconscious body in the trunk. 'Jeb is proud of _me._'

PAGE BREAK:

AUTHOR POV:

Ari was getting restless. It was a long journey to get to where he wanted to be with Max. But it was worth the price. Soon it would be him and Max. All alone.

He fiddle with the radio controls, searching through channel after channel, finally just turning it off. He fiddled with the mirrors, the sunroof and any other button imaginable on the front dashboard. He was like a little kid in the front seat. Well, he was a little kid in the front seat. He was only eight after all. Even with all the Eraser features, he was still an eight year old kid.

He almost missed the exit sign to the hangar. He could hear the roar of the helicopter before he was on the long driveway that took him to the base.

Ari smiled, showing a set of canine teeth. 'Good. They're on schedule.'

He pulled farther into the driveway, where two Whitecoats, or officials of some sort, directed him to where he could park the SUV. He did, and went to the back to retrieve Max, growling as one of the officials offered to do it.

He picked her limp body out of the trunk and walked over to the Whitecoat who seemed to be the guy in charge.

'Right this way. The helicopter is waiting.'

Ari followed the Whitecoat out back, where a helicopter was waiting, as promised. He climbed in, the blades whipping his hair, and Max's, every which way. He clambered in, put a headset on, and they were off.

A few Whitecoats watched as the helicopter just became a dot in the sky.

_Almost there, _Ari thought to himself.

PAGE BREAK

Ari looked out the side of the open helicopter as the cave in the distance became nearer. His nerves were jumping in and out, only the small sanity he had kept him from jumping out of the helicopter as they reached the landing spot.

Tightly holding on to Max's body with one arm, he stepped out of the helicopter as it touched the grassy spot on top of the cliff. A few feet away was a rope and a helmet, and all the other necessities he would need for rock climbing.

He waved to the pilot, who was already in the air. Then, his excitement growing, he prepared himself with the rope.

First, he secured the rope to a spot on the landing. Then, he tied himself up and fastened his helmet on. Max was still unconscious, lying in the grassland type area of the rocky cliffs. He tied the other rope securely around under her arms, and then attached it to himself.

Slowly, Max's body cradled to his chest, he moved downward, watching his footing very carefully. He made the mistake of looking down, to the rocky waters. White waves crashed against large, jagged rocks. He suddenly felt nauseous, but remembered that he picked this place for a reason. Max wouldn't be able to escape from this place.

He lowered himself another ten feet, then glanced down to spot the cave entrance. Spotting it, a small entrance barely big enough to fit him in the side of the cliff, he pulled himself over. He lowered Max into the cave, and then himself.

Inside, the cave was a lot larger then you would of expected. It was quite spacious, with enough height room so Ari could stand up straight, and wide enough to pace in.

Boxes of supplies were stacked up against the back wall. Also, blankets and pillows to sleep on. The supplies for a fire were all ready, and, to Ari it seemed, all that was needed now was some company.

He looked over at Max. _Already done, _he thought.

***** 5 REVIEWS ! *****


	6. Chapter 6

_Heyo ! Here we have Chapter 6 ! I would like **6 REVIEWS before I post the next Chappie please ! **_

_And, some of you want me to go back to the flock and see what is going on with them.. and dont worry I will ! After this chapter, it will be in the flock/Fang's perspective, or maybe Author's perspective, but it will be on the flock ! :) And after that it will probably switch back and forth between Max and Ari and the flock. Unless there will be another POV I inclued. Which I don't know who it will be at this point . Anyways , enjoy ! _

Chapter 6:

DIRECTOR POV:

I grabbed another file of the accumulating pile on my desk and flipped it open. It read:

Experiment 76840033

Type: _Lupine-Hybrid _

Date Created: _4/13/2002_

Where: _Itex Laboratory, Death Valley California_

The file went on to include things such as other information: background, the creator and so on. I scanned through it briefly, but it wasn't important. What was important was at the bottom of the page: a small slip of paper that had been stapled on recently.

It read:

Experiment 76840033

To be:

Signature:

Next to 'To be' I filled in _expired_, and then signed my name with a flourish. Then, I stamped it, and put it on a pile to my left. Just as I reached for another one, the intercom on my desk cackled, and a small, wheezy voice came over it.

'Ms. Jansen?'

'Yes?"

'There is someone here to see you.'

I frowned. Who would that be?

'Who?' I asked, only mildly curious.

'Jeb Batchelder, regarding the avian experiments being held in California.'

I sighed, but hit the button to respond back. 'Send him in.'

Moments later, Jeb Batchelder walked in. I motioned for him to sit, and he did.

'You wished to speak to me, Jeb?'

'Yes.' You could tell he was struggling to look confident.

'I presume Ari had got what he wanted?' I asked, sitting back in my chair. _Spoiled brat._

'Yes. Thank you very much to agreeing with that.'

'It was my pleasure. That experiment won't be around much longer anyway.'

I thought I heard him wince, and I looked up and stared at him intently. 'Her expiry date is expected to kick in any week now. And if not, we'll get our hands on her.' I was satisfied with the look on Jeb's face. 'So, what is it you wanted to speak to me about? Surely you didn't come here to talk about your son's love life.'

I saw his hands clench and unclench by his side.

'It's about the avian-hybrid experiments being kept in California.'

I sighed. 'My secretary can tell me _that much, _Mr. Batchelder. What is it concerning them?'

'It's _what _to do with them, Ms. Jansen.'

He didn't have to go and ask the question. I knew what he was saying. It was up to me what we did with them.

I sat back in my chair, deep in thought. What to do with them, what to do with them? The first thought that came to my mind was the simplest: retire them. That way they would be out of my hair for good. But then we would still have Maximum. And she was the one I wanted dead the most. And back at the Itex headquarters in Germany, our most top experiment yet was still undergoing some final tests. Maybe further tests on them would lead to further success with Omega? They are all due to expire soon anyway…

I leaned back forward, intertwining my hands on my desk. 'Tell the executive in charge at the Itex Laboratory in California-they are being held in California?'

'Yes.'

'Well, tell the executive in charge there to continue experimenting them. Experiments done on them could lead to the future success of Omega.'

Jeb nodded and got up to leave. 'Thank you for making time for me to meet with you, Ms. Jansen.'

I waved him off. 'Not a problem, Jeb. Not a problem.'


	7. Chapter 7

_yay! Chapter 7! This is in Fang's POV...back to the flock! Since you are all so anxious to know what's going on with them ! :) The next Chapter is in MAX's POV, and then it will probably be back to the flock's again. Does anyone have any idea how the flock can escape from the School? I want to make it a different escape then just, like, running out a door or something. I want it to be really neat, and so far I don't have any ideas ! So, just review to the story and send in your thoughtts ! 6 reviews before I post the next chapter! it is already finished, so as soon as I get 6 reviews, I will post it! Enjoy ! _

_And also ... Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does . :)_

Chapter 7:

FANG POV:

I opened my eye a fraction of an inch, and closed them abruptly again as the bright light sent a pain through my head. I moaned, and made a motion for my hand to come up and cover my eyes, but they were bound down by something. Velcro, judging by the feeling on my wrists. My heartbeat quickened as everything came rushing back to me, and the realization that I was now back at the School.

I opened my eyes again, and they watered as the bright light hanging directly over my head shone in them. But I didn't close them. I waited until my eyes adjusted, and then I looked blearily around the room.

I strained my neck so I could see the body next to me. It was Nudge, and she was staring at me, probably wondering if it was the right time to say something.

'Fang?' she asked questioningly.

'Yeah?' I responded, and I wasn't surprised to find my voice weak and hoarse.

'What's going on?'

I was going to take a wild guess here and say that we were in an Itex Laboratory of some sort, and any moment we would be approached by some Whitecoats and be experimented on. But Nudge was a smart girl, she knew what was coming. She was just looking for reassurance, someone to tell her this was all just a dream, or that everything would be fine. And right now, the odds weren't in our favour. So, I went with a simple answer, even though her and I both knew it wasn't the right one.

'I don't know' I said, almost to myself, but I was facing Nudge. I watched her gulp, and hold back tears. I tried giving her a reassuring smile, but I don't think I'm cut out for that stuff. Max was more of that type of person.

Speaking of Max…

'Fang? Where's Max?' Nudge asked, just as I finished my scan around the room. To my left were two other beds: each holding a mutant bird kid. Angel was on my direct left, followed by Gazzy. Both unconscious. Directly across from me was Iggy and next to him, Total, on a small doggy like bed. Again, unconscious.

No Max.

I scanned the room again, as if she would appear again on the bed next to me. I looked at the door, as if she would barge through, bloody and bruised, that determined look on her face, saying, 'let's get outta here!'

Doing my best to keep my emotions intact, I stared at the door for at least another thirty seconds. Then, Angel stirred and her eyes opened. She blinked a few times, staring at the ceiling, probably processing things. She turned towards me, and I watched as her facial expression went from confused, to understanding, in a matter of seconds. I couldn't do anything but stare at her pitifully.

I mean, let's look at the cons here:

1.) We were strapped down to a hospital like bed.

2.) We were in the hands of evil genetic scientists.

3.) Max was gone.

Pros? Let me know when you get any.

I looked at the rest of the flock's faces, all now who had woken up. They all head that upset, angry and helpless expression.

_I _was second in command. It was _my_ job to take care of the flock until we found Max. If she was still alive.

That last thought was so sudden, and sent several knots in my stomach, twisting every which way. I would _know_ if Max was dead. Wouldn't I?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I felt eyes on me, and turned to see Angel, her intense blue eyes boring into my head. Great. She had been reading my mind.

_It's alright Fang. I know we can get out of here. I know _you _can get us out of here. _

I sent a weak smile in her direction.

_Thanks, Ange. Are you picking up any thoughts of Max's?_

She closed her eyes, and her brows knit together in confusion. Seconds later, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at me again.

_I'm not getting anything!_

My stomach dropped. What did that mean? Was Max _dead_?

_I don't think so, Fang, _Angel said in my head, making me jump. _I mean, it could mean she is dead, but it might also mean she is too far away, or unconscious, which is a good possibility, right? _

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Okay, so maybe Max wasn't dead…

I reminded myself again that I'm pretty sure I would know if Max was dead. I would feel it somehow. Anyway, I let my thoughts drift away from Max's corpse, **(*shudder!*)** and onto a plan.

_Angel, I don't want the Whitecoats knowing what we are saying. Can you be my messenger and relay everything I am saying to them, mentally? _

She didn't nod (that's my girl!) just said, _yes. _

Man, did it ever come in handy to have a mind reader.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so late posting this chapter! Well,maybe not to other fanfic authors, but to me,yes! I feel really bad, especially since you gave me the reviews I needed too! I have just been SUPER busy , and I am really sorry. And now, I need to ask you guys for a favour..._

_:)_

_Please give me 7 REVIEWS , before I post the next chapter. I haven't started writing it yet, because I have major writers block...so...(Here comes the favour) I would love it if you could ALL review and answer the following questions when you review:_

_1. How is Max going to start reacting to Ari? Is she going to start getting use to living with him and not minding it, or go into major pout mode for however long he'll have her captured?_

_2. How is the flock going to escape? I don't want it to be the usual , boring run out the doors stuff I usually write. So, suggestions? _

_All suggestions welcome! Thanks ! :)_

Chapter 8:

MAX POV:

I opened my eyes and blinked several times before focusing on the cave wall in front of me. I was very close to it, so close that my nose hovered a mere 3 centimetres away. I groaned as my body realized I was awake, sending me messages of pain to my head, shoulders and back. I tried to open my mouth to breath easier, but came to the realization my mouth was duct taped shut.

That was when I became alert, my body tightening. I pulled at the duct tape around my wrists and ankles, but it was no use.

I heard someone chuckle, and my head spun around to see Ari, back up against the wall watching me with a look of satisfaction on his face.

My eyes turned to slits, as I glared at Ari. Then, I shuffled on the floor so my back was up against the wall, my feet stretched out, ready to double kick if needed. He got up from where he was sitting on the other side of the cave, and slowly made his way over to me.

'Hello, Max' he said, as he reached over to take the duct tape stuck to my mouth. He ripped it off gently, but his claws raked my face, sending slight shivers down my spine and leaving red lines on my face.

'Hello, Ari' I spat, looking at him with disgust. 'What brings you to this horror I call my life?'

He smiled and bent down to undo the duct tape on my ankles. 'Do kidnappers all undo their captives bounds these days?' I asked, motioning to my feet. 'Is this new? I didn't get a memo.'

He chuckled. 'I've told you, Max. I want you here as a friend. I don't want to hurt you.'

I rolled my eyes. Pathetic. 'Sure, Ari. And I'm the Tooth Fairy.'

Had I got him angry? Was his jaw clenched in that same way Fang's always was?

_Fang._

'Where is the flock?' I demanded.

He didn't say anything, just continued on undoing the duct tape on my wrists.

'Where are they Ari?!' I yelled, pulling my wrists away from his paw-like hands.

'It doesn't matter about them, Max. Now, It's just you and me.' he smiled, and I think it was meant to be a friendly gesture, but it just sent shivers down my spine. He grabbed my wrists back and continued undoing the duct tape.

'Yes it does, Ari! It matters to me!' I was on the verge of hysterics, and I frantically gulped tears down. He didn't say anything, and I stopped at that. I stared at the cave wall, and the its entrance, where the only light peeped through.

When he had finished with his work, I got up and went to the cave entrance, peeping my head out and looking below at the water, hundreds of feet below.

I turned back to Ari, a small smile playing on my lips. 'Did you forget an important little detail, Ari? I have _wings_. I _can fly._'

He looked gravely at me. 'have you forgotten? We bound your wings to your back. You can't fly off of here.'

My eyes widened, and I pulled up my top to see the leather bound under my chest, and I felt the hot wax on my back. I looked back up at Ari, with a look so venomous, I don't think I had ever given someone such a terrible look. Not even Jeb.

_If looks could kill, _I thought blankly. _Ari would be dead._

After a minutes worth of giving Ari a hatred look, I sat back down, my back against the wall. I let out a huge sigh, put my head between my knees, and cried.

At fist they were smile, silent tears that streaked my face. Then I everything all at once seemed to hit me, and I began bawling my eyes out like a baby. I thought of the flock, where they were, what were they doing. Were they okay? Were they worried about me? Did they think I was dead? Gone? Had they given up hope on looking for me? Was I doomed to this place until I died?

On that note, I took a look around the cave I was being held in. It was big, not like the dog crates back at the school, but still, it was _small. _And by that I meant I couldn't fly in it. I was 98% human, 2% _bird. _I was created to be able to fly. To live in the sky. The wide open sky. And I was being stuffed in this cave, where I would be for God knows how long, where I couldn't fly. I gave myself ten minutes before I went nuts. My wings were _bound_ to my back. Would I ever use them again?

I began crying again. At first they were quiet, and then they grew again into larger, more obnoxious tears.

Ari, who had probably been debating about whether to comfort me or not this whole time, slowly made his way to me, and put his arm around my shoulder.

I hesitated. Do you want to know why? 'Cause it was so like all the times Fang has done that to me.

At that, I shoved Ari off…hard. He wasn't Fang. He would never be Fang. _Fang. _What was I going to do without my right hand man? He was gone. Would I ever see him again? The thoughts of losing Fang brought even more tears to my eyes, flowing harder and faster then ever before.

I needed to get out of here. Fast.

_Okay, hit the review button now! Please give me some suggestions! Then the sooner I can upload! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is Chapter 9! YAY ! Thank you all so much for your ideas! I think I have somewhat of an idea of where this story is going now! Thank you all so much for reviewing! Can I have seven reviews again before I post the next chapter? Thanks! :) Oh, and remember this is set after the second book, so Fang and some others don't have powers, or as many powers as they do in the fourht. :)_

Chapter 9:

FANG POV:

I sighed, and for the third time, went through everyone's skills.

_Angel can read and control minds, and she can breath underwater and talk to fish. _

_Gazzy can mimic any voice and do something else that is too famous to mention. And he's a little Pyro._

_Iggy has the best ears in the world, also, Pyro._

_Nudge can hack into computers._

Okay. I had figured out the easy part. What everyone could do. Now, how could they help us? I sighed again. I didn't know how Max did this. Jeez. It was a tough job.

I stared over at Angel, who had no doubt been reading my mind. I saw past the reassuring smile. Angel was losing hope in me. Everyone was losing hope in me. How long had we been here? Two days? At least one. I had done nothing in that time.

For those of you who were every wondering, this is why Max is the leader and not me.

_Okay, pull yourself together Fang _I said to myself, just as a door on my right opened.

Several scientists walked in. All wearing the same Whitecoats, holding clipboards in the same position: held tightly against their chest. A shiver went down my spine, but my muscles tightened, and I tensed.

As soon as they were all in, one started rifling off orders. We might as well of not been there.

'Okay, Doctors, we have strict orders from Batchelder-'

I narrowed my eyes.

'-take each experiment separately to do testing. Blood, oxygen, endurance and skill tests are mandatory. Other tests are optional. Dr. Bonyard, you take Subject 11 to room 211. Reilly, take Subject 10 to room 13. Dr. Baldley?'

'yes?'

'Take Subject 9 to room 220A and Subject 7. You are assigned to Subject 9, and Dr. Haff will be waiting for you in room 15B for Subject 7. I will take Subject 6 to room 153. Any questions?'

The scientists shook their heads vigorously before turning towards us. They each made their way over to a stretcher, and I tensed even more, my hands curling into fists. They must of known we were going to fight, (well, duh) so instead, they went behind me, and I frantically titled my head to see what they were doing. Turns out they were unlatching our 'beds' off the wall. The bed jerked as they did so, and then they wheeled me out the door behind the others. You can imagine how I must of felt.

First, anger at the fact that this was happening to me.

Embarrassment, that I was being wheeled around like a baby in a stroller.

Frustration, that I still had no idea how to get out of this place.

Well, crap.

WITH ANGEL :

'Well, Subject 11, I have been waiting to get my hands on you' the Whitecoat, Angel forgot his name, spoke to her as he wheeled her down the brightly lit hallway. His voice had an evil ring to it mixed with the cooing noise you make when talking to a baby. 'It's been some time since you've been here, huh?' he smiled evilly, and she did her best not to shudder.

_Be strong, _she thought to herself. _Max would want you to be strong. _The thought of her lost leader made her more upset, and she bit her tongue to stop herself from crying.

The Whitecoat turned and pushed Angel into a smaller room than she was in before. This one had a lot more machines. Some on the wall, like computers, some smaller and portable. Bunches of IV Machines were squished into the corner. There was an empty space in the centre, obviously there for the room of Angel's stretcher.

He wheeled her to the middle of the room, and immediately set to work. Her heart racing, she watched as the Whitecoat washed his hands, put on latex gloves…everything that happened before trouble erupted. For the avian-hybrid anyway.

He pulled out a needle that was probably only ten centimetres, but to Angel it felt like ten metres. 'Now, hold still while I take your blood.' Angel started stirring, moving this way and that, doing everything in her power not for the man to stick the needle into her arm.

After several seconds of failed attempts at jabbing the needle into her forearm, the Whitecoat began to get frustrated.

'Stop it you little brat!' he said, slapping Angel on the face. She winced, as her face heated due to the unexpected pain. The Whitecoat took that opportunity to jab the needle into her arm, with probably more force then necessary. Then, he slowly pulled out the syringe and then emptied the needle in a small tube like container.

He did this five times.

Angel watched as, slowly, he removed the blood from her arm. Angel had been in more fights to the death than any other six year old, and she had seen lots of blood. But this? Seeing it come out of herself, like that? With a needle by some insane scientist? The thought was making her woozy.

Angel tried to curl her hands into little fists, and felt the sweat building up. It was like a lake on her palms.

WITH NUDGE:

Nudge winced as another sharp jab came to her stomach, burning skin. Angel had told her about this, back when she was at the School. The Maze. It was horrible.

Frantically, Nudge moved her feet, slipping and falling. Her knees scraped against the steel floor, and she winced. Before the steel could burn her, she got up again, and ran as fast as she could. The steel floor began heating again, and Nudge ran even faster to avoid burning her bare feet. Turning left, and then right until she saw the exit. If she had been any less tired, she would of sighed, but instead, ran toward the exit, collapsing as soon as she did so.

Someone hauled her to her feet, and threw her on a steel table. They put an oxygen mask on her, as well as a pressure cuff. She didn't even have the energy to fight back.

FANG POV:

I struggled against the two Whitecoats who were holding me by the arms. After taking some endurance and blood tests, they wanted to do one more thing before they 'called it a day.'

And I had no idea what that was.

They pulled me down a familiar hallway, and then turned right. My brain clicked in on to what might be happening.

They took another left, and my heart skipped a beat. My hunch was right. They were taking me to the courtyard. To face God knows what.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, sorry its been so long since I uploaded. The next chapter is already written, so if you want to see it up, please give five reviews! THANKS !

Chapter 10:

MAX POV:

I was so absorbed in my own emotions I hardly realized that Ari had gone up and was moving around the cave. After several seconds, I got up and faced him, with great difficulty. Every one of muscles ached and my head was throbbing. Right now I had no plan, no idea where the flock was. I knew nothing. So right now, I was just going to go with the flow and as soon as I could, bust out of this place.

I wiped away the last of my tears. _No more tears, Max, _I told myself. _Those are over with. We need to get back on track now and focus. _

I looked at Ari, who was studying me. Then, without saying a word, he turned to the back of the cave and began preparing food. I didn't let my eyes off of him for a second. A few minutes later, he came back, plates piled to the sky with food. There was pasta, apples, bananas, crackers…everything from every food group, plus more. You can imagine how torturous this was for me.

He sat down and set the plates in front of us. I stared at the plate like it was going to burst into song.

'I'm not going to poison you, if that's what you're thinking' Ari said after a few seconds.

I looked up from the tempting food, and up at Ari. 'That _is _what I'm thinking actually. Funny how that works, huh? Brother and sister think alike? If we are really related, like Jeb the Traitor says we are. ' Chances are I would never forgive Ari for the things he has done to me in the past day. My sadness had now been replaced with anger. I was ready to punch someone or something. Preferably Ari.

He sighed, and I wondered if his patience was as thin as mine always is. He took a bite out of each item on the plate, and then sat back, a look of content on his face.

'Well, _now _I'm not going to eat it, Ari.' Which of course, wasn't true. I had eaten everything. From desert rat to…well, desert rat. If food was given to me, chances were I'd eat it. At this point, I was just being difficult. Either way, he noticed my angry expression, the way my hands were curling and uncurling into little fists. Years of living with people like Jeb, Iggy and Gazzy, and what the heck, let's throw Fang in there (he gets on my nerves sometimes. Did you notice?) I learned to control my anger. But when someone takes away my _family, _my one soul purpose to survive, I get a little pissed off.

I narrowed my eyes and stared at Ari for another minute. Then, involuntarily, I picked up the worn down cutlery next to me, and began to eat.

It was amazing. Well, not _amazing, _but _amazing _for someone who hasn't eaten in forever.

I tried to control my pace as I helped myself to fourths. Ari seemed to enjoy watching me cave like this, because his fangs showed as he made a toothy grin. 'Hungry, much?'

I narrowed my eyes again. 'Yeah, considering the fact I haven't eaten in forever, because I was _captured _by my _half-brother.'_

He frowned again, and, content, I sat back and sunk my teeth into my sandwich.

After I had scraped my plate clean about four times, I asked, my tone still icy 'so what do you plan on doing with me, Ari?'

His brow furrowed, and he looked at me with confusion. Someone didn't plan that far ahead. 'Well, I was hoping maybe…' he looked uncomfortable, 'to talk? Or do something else? I want to be friends with you, Max.'

'Uh…let's talk' I said, having a sudden vision of Ari and I playing cards. Weird…

So, that's what we did. We talked. We talked about Jeb, a common interest in the hate category. We talked about lots of things. I was sure not to say anything that would give anything away, and I avoided any conversation about Ari's life at the School.

As we talked, I found my body become less tense, myself relax more. I saw him for the little kid Ari, not the big, husky Eraser Ari. This was not the Ari who had been hunting my family and I for the past few months. Was Ari not such a bad guy after all?

Soon, the light in our cave gave away, and I tried to end our chat session ASAP. I needed time to think about things. I was so confused. What was going on? What's happening between Ari and me? Where is the flock? Are they okay?

The flock. Angel. Nudge. Gazzy. Iggy, even Total. Fang. Oh, god. Would I ever see him again? How I missed them. How I missed them all so much.

I couldn't help myself. I cried. Silent tears, but still. So much for my promise to myself.

I cried myself to sleep.

PAGE BREAK:

I woke up the next morning to the bright sunlight shining through the cave entrance. I snuck a peak at Ari, who was still asleep, and then crept towards the entrance.

I peeked my head out again, taking a closer look. Jagged edges shot out from the cliff, and all there was below was white waters and sharp rocks. I couldn't escape from here. _Maybe, _with rock climbing equipment, I could get out of here. If Ari decided to, like, leave me alone for an hour, enough to let me escape.

Then I remembered that I no longer could use my wings. Damn it. I guess that was out of the question. So, how could I get out of here?

Ari stirred and I tiptoed quickly away from the entrance, and back to my sleeping position. Seconds later, he looked up, and smiled. 'Good morning, Max.'

'Good morning' I said, and to my surprise, I meant it.

Jeez. This was so weird. I was torn. Ari was actually treating me as a friend. He really and truly wanted to be friends with me. _But my flock is out there, and I need to get to them, _the voice in my head, _my _voice, told me.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is Chapter 11! Sorry, it's been kinda-sorta long, but in my defence, I haven't been getting many reviews...I got like two for the last chapter! :( Where have all my readers gone!? *gives Bambi eyes* Can I have some reviews?! Pwease!? Haha , thanks ! :) Sorry, this is a short chapter, but the next one is really, really, long! Like, five pages! SO, 5 reviews and you will get it ! :) :) :)_

Chapter 11:

FANG POV:

They slammed by body against the door, swinging the door open. I didn't need to look up to know we were outside. A cool breeze blew my hair and made scars on my face hurt.

They threw me against the courtyard and my knees scraped against the ground. I winced as they stung and bright red blood seeped through my jeans. I spat blood out of my mouth. Gross. I got up, having to push myself off the ground with my hands to do so, and looked up at my oncoming attackers.

There were 7 of them. Wouldn't of been a problem if Max was by my side. Or any others of the flock for that matter. Heck, I could of probably defeated them myself if I was in tip-top shape.

But I wasn't. Every bone in my body hurt. My arms, which were bleeding terribly due to having Eraser claws down them. My legs hurt, and I'm pretty sure my left wrist was broken.

Still, I faced my attackers, who were now making a rough semi-circle around me. I put myself in a fighting stance, and my brain kicked into overdrive.

_Think Fang, think. Two at your sides, left and right, others coming from 12-o-clock. What can I do?_

I looked up above me. With my raptor vision, I could see the thin fishing line cords that crossed each other, making netting. Okay, flying was out of the option. Unless, I decided to fly low, but I don't think that would turn out fantastic either.

They were getting closer to me, their arms outstretched. Adrenaline pumping, I did what any other bird kid would do in this situation. I attacked.

I got air, and then double kicked the one directly in front of me. He toppled over, his arms waving frantically while he tried to suck in air like a fish out of water.

I didn't have time to see him hit the ground. Two were on me in an instant, knocking me to the ground. My head hit the cement, and my vision went groggy for a minute, and then I was fighting two Erasers, struggling to get up. I kicked and punched, and they loosened their hold. I used that opportunity to leap up into the air, my wings grazing the netting. I dive bombed at one, hurtling towards their head.

_Smack! _

I kicked one in the head as I zoomed by. I would have been quite proud of myself if another Eraser hadn't gotten hold of my foot.

He pulled me down, and they lunged on me again. I didn't have time to fight back. They each pinned me down, growling and snapping like a bunch of dogs. I could smell their breath. See their fangs and the saliva dripping from their mouths. They all prepared to bite.

_This is it, _I thought weakly, just as Whitecoat's came out, holding gun like objects, most likely used to knock out the Erasers.

I have never been so happy to see the Whitecoats in my life.

Then, I blacked out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, Chapter 12! YAY ! I'm sure you have all been waiting for this for a week. (It has been a week since I last posted, right?) Well, this is where it gets really good .. Max escaping and all that . Not to mention it's really long. Six pages! So, 6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ! just reminding you all , because lately you really haven't been reviewing. So , please, review ! :) Oh , and I've been at Fanfiction for almost a year now , and I still don't know what OC or OOC means! Anyone care to explain ? :) thanks! And also ..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. OKAY !?_

_And one more thing...ENJOY! :)_

Chapter 12:

One month later…

MAX POV:

A month. One month. I couldn't believe I had lasted that long. For thirty days, I got up and lived with Ari. For thirty days I talked to him, played with him, even laughed with him. Thirty days.

But for thirty days, I cried about the flock. I thought about them, dreamed about them, and made plans to rescue them from wherever they were. I planned to get out of here, and every day I looked out the entrance of the cave, to see nothing but jagged rocks and white waters.

For thirty days I thought about Fang.

Oh god, how I missed them him so much. How I missed, well, everything about him. He was my best friend. And where was he now? Either in the School being experimented on, or in a hole in the ground. Would the Whitecoats even bother burying them? Or would they just throw them in a room filled with other dead experiments.

The thought made me sick.

How much had he, had they, changed if they were still alive? Had they moved on? Forgotten about me? It had been a month. Long enough for the flock to forgive and forget. They had probably accepted that I was dead, and moved on. That was how I always told them I wanted it to be, anyway. To not dwell in the past.

_I'll get out of here today, _I thought. _Today's the day I get out of here and rescue them. _

I had said that the past thirty days. I sat down and put my head in between my knees. It was no use. I couldn't do this. Yeah, yeah, I was supposed to be the indescribable, invincible, Maximum Ride. Yeah, right. I couldn't do this anymore. I had given up hope. How else was I suppose to get out of this place?

Just then, Ari stirred, and I looked up into his eyes. He was studying me, and something was different about his look today. I felt like saying, 'what!?' but this wasn't the old days when I felt like killing Ari. This was different. Ari really was, kind of, my friend.

He broke gazes, and then looked around.

'We need supplies' he said.

The first few supply runs, they were delivered by Whitecoats or someone else. Lately, he had gone out and left me here by myself, as we gained more trust in each other.

So, with another quick goodbye, he flew out the entrance, and I was left at the cave by myself.

I went to the back of the cave and started munching on some chips.

Fifteen minutes later, as I was stuffing the bag into the garbage, I heard the faint roar of a chopper.

I swallowed the last chip in my mouth, and quietly made my way to the entrance of the cave. Not being able to control my curiosity, I peeked out.

Sure enough, a black chopper was heading directly towards the cave. It was about a kilometre away.

Now frightened, I pressed my back against the back of the cave. Either that was a helicopter that had nothing to do with me, and was going to find me, or a helicopter that wanted something to do with me, and was going to find me. Either way I was screwed, to sum it all up.

I heard the helicopter get closer and closer in minutes. It hovered close to the cave. I made my breaths come shorter, trying not to make a noise. It passed above me. I knew because I could hear it through the cave walls. My mind kicked into overdrive. Everything I thought was mashed together in mixed up sentences.

I heard talking. Screaming, more like. Someone was giving orders. A thud came from overhead, and I knew the helicopter had landed.

Oh my god.

A rope was thrown down, and it dangled right in front of the cave entrance. Swallowing down the last of my fear, I forced myself in a fighting stance. Fight or flight. I wasn't given an option. If I wanted to get out of this alive, it was going to have to be fight. Legs had now come into the picture, pushing off the cave walls, and then wrapping tightly around the rope. Any minute now they would see me. Any moment now I would have to fight.

A stomach was now in view. A very large, not in that fat way large, stomach. Their hands continued to move down the rope, and then his face was level with the cave entrance. We made eye contact, and I couldn't tell you what his facial expression changed too. Happy? Relieved? I didn't plan on asking him.

He swung inside, and made his way carefully forward, one hand out in front. Like he was about to say in a cooing voice, 'it's okay, you can trust me…'

I snorted to myself.

Two other men joined him. Well, I shouldn't say men, because they were more like…

You guessed it. Erasers.

I take that snorting back.

And not only were they Erasers, with their huge fangs and large claws, these Erasers were _huge_. They probably had about 200 pounds on me, maybe more. I bet the Whitecoats were experimenting with Hulk DNA.

My eyes trained on them, and then on the Whitecoat between them. As soon as I took my eyes off them, they lunged.

I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and dodged out of the way of the one on the left…

Right into the one on the right.

His momentum didn't stop, and he continued to hurl me into the cave wall. I groaned as waves of pain shot up my back and arms. Using this opportunity, the other Eraser pinned me up against the wall, back facing the Whitecoat.

My mind still fuzzy, it took me awhile to clue in to what was happening. I screamed. And not one of those 'help me' screams. One of those. hysterical I'm-going-to-kill-you-screams.

I kicked and screamed. Banging my legs against the cave walls and making it difficult for them _to take my wings off. _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a Whitecoat come closer to me, holding a saw like thing. He started pulling the belt from around my stomach, and then taking off the wax with this special antidote. With me still screaming, and my eyes wide with fright, he lifted up my shirt, the saw poised above the top of my wings.

He sliced an inch. And then one more. And then another. And I stopped my struggling for a second to anguish the pain. Screaming an ear-splitting scream, I recognized that the Erasers had loosened their grip ever so slightly.

I don't know where this surge of energy came from. Probably just all the anger welling up inside my body. I gathered it all up, and used it, in one forceful motion, to get away from the Erasers' grasps. I did, and in my second motion, I punched one of them.

The feeling felt so good. I had not beaten the crap out of anyone in a long time. I was running on anger, and I was loving it.

Spinning around, I used that momentum to hit the other one. He went down harder. A few kicks to the groin, a few to the head, and we were good. That's invincible Max for ya.

Then, I tackled the Whitecoat. Oh god, he was going to be sorry he ever put that knife to me. I tackled him to the ground, and hit his head to the floor repeatedly. In seconds, he was limp. Was he dead? Unconscious? I really didn't give a crap.

I hissed in a short breath, now, again, realizing the pain in my wing. I looked back, to see blood gushing out of it like no tomorrow. I walked fast to our supply kit, now feeling slightly dizzy. How long did I have until these Erasers woke up? A few minutes? Less?

I wrapped some gauze around it, then put a fresh shirt on. Grabbing an empty backpack, I stuffed as much food as I could in it, the first aid kit, and clothes. Giving one last look around the cave, my home for the past month, I realized I had all that I needed.

I took one last look around what had been my home for the past month. I saw where I had talked with Ari my first night here, where I ate and slept. It was so… _weird. _And don't say I'm going all mushy-gushy, because I'm not. It just felt wrong to abandon Ari like this. Running to the back of the cave, I found some paper and wrote one word:

_Sorry._

I didn't even sign my name. I had no time. One of the Erasers was mumbling and stirring, and I was definitely not in the mood to fight again.

As if on cue, another sharp, more painful wave of pain came across my wing. I looked back, to see it still gushing blood, red spots seeping through the bandage.

I gritted my teeth. I needed to get out of here and get help fast. Spotting a rope, I tied it to the most securest looking piece of cave wall, and then around myself. Then, my heart pumping so fast I thought it was going to break my ribs, I lowered myself down.

My god, this was scary. I had never been afraid of heights before, because of, you know, the whole _wings_ part, but this was really creeping me out. For a moment, I stood in a human's shoes.

My hands were burning from rope burn, but I didn't dare loosen my hold. If anything, my grip got tighter. After about ten minutes, I began to feel nauseous and began worrying about what would happen as soon as I reached the bottom. Then, out of instinct, I looked down. The water was moving faster than ever. I looked up at the rope that had helped me get this far. Was it long enough? Could I keep it around me while I was swimming, to make sure I wasn't swept away in the current? I was going to give it a shot.

Reaching the ten feet mark, I began lowering myself faster, my anticipation getting the better of me. I swung my feet around when I reached the bottom, feeling for some solid ground. I found some, but it was slippery. Still, I balanced myself, and forced myself to continue moving, no matter how much excruciating pain I was in.

Then, I kneeled down so I was lying belly first on the rock. Slowly, I lowered myself into the water. Miracle of all miracles, the rope was going to be long enough.

I hissed in a sharp breath as my wing made contact with the water. Cold on the skin and painful on the injury. Ignoring the pain, something I was getting really good at, I swam towards the dim outline of the shore that was about ten metres away.

Ten metres, which felt like ten kilometres.

This swim was tough, even for a strong bird kid like me. A human had no chance. They would be worn out in seconds. Using my core strength, and my arms, which were beginning to go numb, I surged forward. One stroke, two stroke, three stroke, four stroke.

I began to feel fatigue very quickly. I forgot to stroke, and was plunged under the icy water. Panicking, I struggled to swim to the surface, but my body wouldn't let me.

My lungs screaming for air, my arms flailed miserably in the water. _I'm going to drown, _I thought weakly, just before the Voice chipped in.

_Hello, Max._

Oh, great. Not only am I dying, and panicking at that, but my last words are from the Voice? And it's acting so casual too. _Hello, Max? How ya doing? Want to have tea sometime?_

_What!? _I managed to scream back mentally. My head bobbed to the surface for a second, and I sucked in breath so fast.

_Max, concentrate. Channel your energy. _

_Thank you, oh great one. Now when I figure out what that means, will you visit me in the after life?!_

I was so proud of myself that I could be sarcastic while on my death bed.

_Just do it, Max. Use all your energy. You're so close. Think of your flock. Think of Fang. _

Oh, jeez. Now the Voice was getting in on me and Fang. Lovely.

Still, I gathered up all my energy, digging deep, deep, deep down and began to struggle to the surface. When I reached the surface, I took in big lungful of air and then swam. Swam like there was no tomorrow.

What seemed like ages later, my body exhausted, my hands stumbled upon the shore. I felt the grass, and then grabbed onto it like my life depended on it. Which, I might add, it did. Using up the last of my energy, I heaved myself up onto the shore and then collapsed, breathing heavily.

How comfortable I was on the ground, it was difficult to get up. But, I pushed myself up onto my knees, and then onto my feet, stumbling. They don't call me Invincible Max for nothing.

I needed to keep moving. I needed to get away from here as fast as possible. I looked around, up at the cave. The helicopter was still there, and no one had come after me, which meant they were still out cold.

I reached around to my back pack, amazed it was still there, and found a granola bar and some bandages. I dumped some antiseptic in my wound, and bandaged it tight, applying as much pressure as possible. How long could I go without passing out? Dying? Only time would tell.

Munching on my granola bar, I began walking. _One step, two step, _I kept telling myself. _it's not that hard. Then, you can rest. _

That was my motivation for the next hour. _You can rest_. I walked across the fields, and down the cliffs. I wanted to get as far away from the cave as possible. When I came to a forest, I trudged through it, jumping over fallen logs and rocks.

Every ten minutes I stopped, listening, to make sure I wasn't being followed. I never thought I was. All I heard was birds chirping, and the faint rustling of bushes from the wind.

After walking for two hours, I realized the best thing to do was to stop and rest. The sun was setting, and I needed a full nights rest if I planned on getting anywhere tomorrow. As much as I hated to sleep with no one on watch, I knew it needed to happen. So, finding the biggest tree, I gathered up even more strength to climb to the safest perch. I pulled on my hoodie and a blanket, made myself as comfortable as possible, and fell asleep to the chirping of the birds.

_Remember...6 REVIEWS ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I asked for like, six reviews, and I got like, ten! YAY ! Thanks! and now, i am sorry, because you gave me the reviews i needed a few days ago..and im posting tonight .. ive just been so busy with soccer, soccer and soccer..and school...so yeahh . but anyways ! 8 reviews before i post the next chapter ! THANKS ! _

_ENJOY!_

Chapter 13:

ARI POV:

I angled my wings against the wind, so my landing was a little less rough. Well, as less rough it could get with huge and patchy Eraser wings. Half morphed, huge and patchy Eraser wings.

I landed roughly against the gravel path, skidding to a halt at the metal iron fence that surrounded the grey, shadowy looking building

I typed in a code, then put my card into a small slot. The blinking red light turned green.

'Name please' the computer said to me, in a computery voice.

'Ari Batchelder' I said in a gruff voice. Oh, how I hated that name. It was living proof that I had a blood relation with my father. That was such a sad and ridiculous sentence.

And I hated all this high-tech security with getting _in _to the Lab. They should focus more on _keeping _experiments in.

'Access granted.'

'Thanks' I said, even though I knew it was a machine with no feelings operating. It was just habit now.

The metal gates swung open slowly and eerily, like something out of a scary movie. I walked inside, the brisk fall air blowing my fur. When I reached the steel doors, a Whitecoat opened it from the inside for me.

'Good day, Mr. Batchelder' the Whitecoat said, a slight dash of fear in his voice. It didn't bother me. I had gotten used to it after I became an Eraser. Before, I was the cute little kid that followed his father around like a lost puppy. The one everyone loved, or at least pretended to love, because my dad was signing their pay cheque. Now, times had changed. Jeb no longer had the same head position with Itex after he helped the bird kids escape. And now, I was a huge and powerful Eraser. Not a little kid anymore.

I continued to walk, or strut, down the white hallways. I was enjoying the slight finch in everyone's expression when I glared at them.

I came to the room with the supplies. It was the only room in the entire Lab that was never locked. That, and the bathroom.

I grabbed cans and bread and any other food that I could stuff into my rough sack. When it was practically overflowing, I tied it up and threw it over my shoulder like Santa Claus.

Taking a different route, one that would allow me to get outside faster, I stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I had walked by the two way mirror that allowed us to see into where the bird kids were being held.

They were all strapped down with Velcro on hospital stretchers. Moving closer, I pressed my paws against the glass. They all seemed to react, but in slow motion. None of that quick movement, adrenaline rushing head turns. They looked so helpless. I had never seen them like this. They had no leader. Max was gone, and Fang was limp on his hospital bed, the worse Ari had ever seen him.

_You've done this, _a little voice in my head told me.

And suddenly, I was hit with so much guilt I could barely control myself. Without thinking, I unlocked the door and went inside.

An eerie silence came over me as I entered the room and the door clicked shut. There was no hustling and bustling in this room. No Whitecoats sharing data, or experimenting on experiments. Just six helpless bird kids strapped to hospital beds.

I had to admit, they all looked pretty bad. Angel's face had various bruises, ranging from purple to yellow. Nudge had a swollen lip and cuts. Gazzy had one arm in a sling. Iggy had bandages just about everywhere, fresh blood still seeping through him. Fang looked the worst. His wrist was in a cast. His shirt was off, and I knew why. Bruises and scars covered them.

They all gave me the same evil, narrowed eye, cold look.

And I looked back. With an expression I couldn't quite explain. It was filled with anger and hate, but as well as guilt and sympathy.

No one spoke. All you could hear was the slight ragged breathing of the flock and the faint beeping of their heart monitors next to them.

Then, a strong, male voice came over an intercom.

'Ari Batchelder, you are not authorized to be in this room. Leave immediately or we will have no choice but to take you forcefully.

In that instant, I knew what I had to do. I made a split second decision, similar to those Max was famous for. I went for Fang's bed first, and he tensed, as if I were going to fight him. Instead, I began unlatching the Velcro straps that held him down, talking hurriedly as I did so.

I spoke in short sentences. 'I'm here to help you. I can help you find Max. We don't have much time. Hurry!' I yelled at the last minute. I undid his straps, and he lunged at me. I have to say, I should have been more prepared, what more could I of expected? But I wasn't.

He wrestled me to the floor, but I threw him off of me. He only came at me again.

'Fang! Stop! He's telling the truth! Just listen to me, Fang! Trust me!' Angel's little blue eyes were wide, pleading with him. He got off of me, his scars bleeding, and looked at Angel.

'You sure?' he asked quickly.

'Yes.' the one word was spoken confidently.

He didn't respond, just ran to Iggy's bed, undoing straps. I followed immediately after, doing the same to Nudge and Angel.

We had just finished undoing the Gasman's Velcro straps when Whitecoats walked in. Armed with weapons, of course.

'I'll hold them off!' I yelled. 'Angel knows how to find Max.' And then, without thinking, I lunged myself at the Whitecoats. I took a few down, but they got whatever they had their guns into me. It didn't stop me. I tackled them to the ground a second time, and I saw blurred visions of bird kids running by.

Fang was yelling instructions.

They had gotten on top of me now, a bunch of guards pinning me to the tile floor.

They were holding me hands behind my back, as I struggled against them, yelling at the flock. 'Go!' I shouted, as I saw them hesitate and look back at me. 'Go!'

They did as they were told, finally, and ran through the corridor. I saw them run through the metal door at the end of the hall, and then take off, one by one.

FANG POV:

I'm going to admit it, I did think about stopping to save him. But A) he had tried to kill us so many times and B) the reason he was now captured was to save us. So, going back there and getting caught again wouldn't exactly help either of us.

I took one last look at Ari, and I saw the young kid. But images flashed through my mind of Ari attacking me at the beach, Ari trying to kill me in the air…Ari this, Ari that.

I was suddenly filled with a flaming desire to punch his guts out. If it wasn't for this, we would all still have Max.

Turning on my heel, I took a running leap into the air, unfolded my fourteen foot wingspan, and took off.

'Get as high as you can!' I shouted to the flock, who were flapping about 20 feet above me. I looked below, to see Whitecoat's holding guns to the air. 'They've got weapons! Watch for their fire!' I yelled, just as one narrowly missed Angel's head. I winced, and urged with my hands for her to flap harder.

As we continued to get farther away from the ground, and closer to the clouds, my adrenaline rush began fading. I slowly began feeling the aches and pains, as well as my sore muscles. I looked back down. The lab had become a speck on the ground, and the air was so thin I slowed down to catch my breath.

Everyone saw me do so, and stopped to a halt. Kind of like if someone was skidding to a halt on the ground.

'What's up, Fang?' Angel asked in her signature sweet voice, stroking Celeste.

How did she get that bear? Did I miss something?

'Nothing, Angel. I think we're far enough away from the Itex building now. Ari said you know how to get to Max?'

'yeah. He said it was in a cave on a cliff. At the edge of California. It's that way.'

Angel lifted her hand from Celeste's fur to point North.

They weren't the best directions, but hey, what could I expect? Our lives weren't exactly a walk in the park.

'Okay,' I said, looking up at everyone's exhausted, yet determined faces, 'let's head that way.'

We were on our way to get Max. Finally.

_Little bit of Ari heroicness in there for ya. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Okay, here is Chapter 14. Which was originally just half of fourteen, but I cut it short and gave you half a chapter now, instead of one in two weeks. Sound fair? Okay , good. And this chapter kind of focuses how Fang would struggle at being a leader. Includes some Nudge, because I haven't really mentioned her. Anyways , 6 REVIEWSBEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ! :)_

Chapter 14:

FANG POV:

'Fang…I know this isn't the best time, but…'

'You're hungry, I know' I replied, smirking at Nudge.

'How'd you know!?' Nudge was truly shocked.

'I can read minds' I replied.

Angel giggled.

'Very funny, Fang' Nudge responded. 'But really, I'm starving. I Haven't eaten since back at the School, and that was like…space food.'

I sighed. I knew it was coming, but I really hoped it wouldn't. I wanted to get to Max ASAP. I had a bad feeling. A feeling like she might be in a lot of trouble. Don't ask.

'So…?' Nudge pressed.

I turned to face Nudge to give her the bad news.

'Nudge, I know you're hungry, can you hold on longer? Like, until we find max?'

'That could be forever!' she said, but you could tell by the look on her face she instantly regretted it. She had just said aloud what we'd all been thinking for the past 2 hour flight.

I sighed again. 'Okay, how about another few hours? I promise I'll get you a huge amount of food after that. If I have to rob a supermarket.'

She looked a little unsure.

'If Max's life depended on it?'

Her expression changed to sorrow and I'm sure she felt selfish. I didn't mean for it to sound that way.

'Okay' she said, shrugging.

'Nudge, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like you were putting yourself before Max.'

She nodded, but she looked like she was holding back tears.

Putting on my best 'I-mean-business' tone, I stopped in front of Nudge, so we were directly facing each other. Everyone continued flapping ahead, out of hearing range.

'Nudge, I really am sorry. But I think Max is in trouble. We need to get to her ASAP.'

Nudge nodded. 'I'm fine, Fang.'

But she didn't look fine. Max had told me numerous times how important it was to be good role models for the kids…yada yada yada…but she always reminded me how much Nudge looked up to me. I wasn't being the nicest role model around.

I made sure she was really okay, before I motioned for her to follow me to the rest of the flock. We needed to find Max…now. I couldn't do this leader stuff much longer.

PAGE BREAK:

I could see the slit in the cave entrance, and now that we were hovering a mere 30 feet away, I had no plan.

'What's the plan?' Iggy asked, right on cue.

'Dive bomb the place. Get Max and get out.' Shut up, it was better than nothing.

'Uh…okay' Iggy said. Fumbling through his pockets. Probably making sure he had an extra bomb on hand. 'Good thinking, Ig' I said, and he smiled.

'Okay, I'll go first. Fly fifty feet, straight up, and then head thirty feet towards the cliff. Drop down and hold onto a part of the cliff and then rock climb you're way in. Comprende?'

Everyone nodded, looking off into the distance at the cave crack.

'Okay, I'm going in. Follow me closely, and be prepared to fight.'

I flew fifty feet upwards, and then thirty feet across. I sucked in a deep breath, and then let my wings fold in, dropping 10 feet. When I was level with the cave, I shot out my wings, feeling and hearing the sudden 'whoosh!' and then I grabbed a piece of rock on the cliff, my wings out for balance. When I was steady enough, I folded them in, and threw myself through the cave.

I landed hard on the cave floor, but immediately recovered. I scrambled up and positioned myself into a fighting stance. My eyes darted left and right, looking for my attacker, but there was no one there.

The others followed in after me, doing the same. Instead of seeing attackers, they saw empty crates, toppled over on their side. Food was everywhere, as well as dried blood. Skid marks were everywhere on the floor. We didn't need Nudge's new power to let us know what had gone on here. A struggle. Someone had died on the cave floor, judging by the huge amount of blood.

My stomach turned and I prayed it wasn't Max.

I swallowed hard and turned to face the flock. I looked at each and every one of them. Everyone of them looked sad and in a trance. Did they know? Did it show that easy? Was Max really dead? Everyone seemed to think so.

'Let's get out of here' I said after about thirty seconds of silence. And, without another word, I headed for the exit and flew out, hearing the flap of the other's wings as they followed suit.

I swallowed hard a few times, trying really hard to run away from reality. Was Max really dead? Was that her blood on the floor?

Oh god, Max couldn't be dead. It couldn't be possible. He could still see her so clearly. Max fighting Erasers, Max angrily wiping hair away from her eyes when she flew. He could see her and her sarcastic ways. I could practically smell her scent.

Her scent…

Her scent!?

I sniffed the air again, and there it was. Very faint, but it was there. I sniffed again to make sure I wasn't losing my mind. Max had told me about this a few weeks ago. It was how she found us in the School. I did a triple check, and I was sure of it.

I did a three sixty in the air to face the following flock. 'Do you smell that?'

They stopped, flapping on the spot. Nudge sniffed the air first.

'I smell…vegetation. Like, trees and stuff. And I also smell…Max.' It took her awhile to realize the meaning of her own words. 'You don't mean…?!'

I nodded, and I wondered if the happiness showed on my face.

'Max is alive!?' Angel piped.

'Well…we don't know exactly, but if that wasn't her blood on the cave floor…' I trailed off and Angel's grin grew wider.

Iggy dropped thirty feet. 'It's stronger down here, closer to the ground! Do you think Max ran? Why?'

Too noticeable in the air? I asked myself. Whatever, we were following her scent.

I swooped down, and the others followed after me one by one. Hovering 20 feet from the ground, I scanned the riverbed. No houses were in my line of sight, so it was okay to fly this low.

'I'm going down!' I yelled over my shoulder, and landed gracefully on the riverbed.

'Angel and Nudge, continue flying and look from above! Iggy, fly with them. Let us know ASAP if you hear any approaching danger. Gazzy, scan the ground with me.'

They all nodded, and Nudge saluted. I smiled. The possibly of finding Max put a leap in all of our steps.

Gazzy was on the other side of the river, about twenty feet across. His eyes glanced from the ground to the horizon, looking for any trace of Max.

I sniffed the air again. Max's smell was stronger on the ground. Max had been here two hours ago at the most.

I started jogging, and notice the smell get faintly stronger. 'She went this way!' I yelled. I looked up. 100 yards away was a forest. Which stretched about a kilometre wide. Who ever said life was easy?

_6 REVIEWS ! _


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, here is chapter 15! Unfortunately, I haven't started writing Chapter 16, because, well, it took me awhile to write this one, but I wanted to give it to you right away, so now I have chapter 15 for you, but not close to finishing 16. Because I have an eensy, weensy case of Writer's block. :S But I will start writing ASAP. Oh, and I will be busy the next couple of weeks, so please forgive me if I'm a little late on posting. Anyways, enjoy! :)_

Chapter 15:

FANG POV:

We had been travelling for an hour through the forest. We had taken shifts on the ground and in the air. Right now, I was back where I started, on the ground. Angel and Gazzy were above with Iggy. Who had been flying this whole time.

Nudge had kept her mouth quiet about food, but I could tell she was wasting away. She could hardly keep her eyes open, let alone keep flying. I sighed and looked up at the sky through the trees. It was dark now, we would have to start finding a spot to land and rest for the night. I was about to call to Angel and Gazzy to land when Angel screamed.

'Fang! There's something near you!'

I froze and didn't respond to Angel. I stiffened and so did Nudge behind me. My ears and eyes were on high alert. What had been here? Had Angel seen an animal and scared it off?

Everyone was silent now. All you could hear was the wind rustling the branches. If that was wind rustling branches…

I did a slow three sixty, but I couldn't see anything.

_In the tree._

Angel's telepathic message almost gave me a heart attack, and I had to refrain myself from jumping. I slowly turned to face the tree.

_Can you get any thoughts from it?_

I looked up at Angel and from the ground I could see her little face squished together in concentration.

_They're really incoherent, Fang. I can only make out some words. I think they know who we are. _

An Eraser? Someone trying to catch us? My already fast heartbeat beat even faster.

_They're in a lot of pain…wait! I can't get anything anymore. Something's wrong, Fang!_

I swallowed. I really would rather pass on checking out the creepy thing in the tree, but something in Angel's voice made me feel compelled too.

Motioning for Nudge to follow quietly behind, I walked toward the tree, towards my left. As I got closer, it got more vivid, and I could make out that it was a wide Oak tree. Fifteen feet above it hollowed out at the side, making a bed like thing on the side of the trunk. Like a nest. Something large was up there, but I couldn't place what.

Grabbing onto the sturdiest looking branch I found, I hauled myself up. As I neared closer to the nest, I became more cautious.

When I reached the branch, I slowly peered over it, half expecting something to jump out at me. As the realization soon came to me that nothing did, my eyes adjusted and I noticed the figure was very large.

It took another few seconds for my brain to put two and two together.

I sucked in a quick breath. It was Max. I took another minute too look at her, taking her all in. Yep, this was Max all right.

I wanted to hug her, but the effect would be lost because she was unconscious. And, she didn't look in the best shape to be moved, let alone hugged. She wasn't healthy looking at all. She looked different. She was all skin and bones. Blood stains were everywhere on her face, along with many bruises. Her face looked tired. And her hair had gotten a lot longer since the month I hadn't seen her. She looked _terrible. _To sum it all up. But don't ever tell her I said that.

Fresh blood was seeping through the back of her shirt. Cautiously, I lifted it up to be shocked in spite of myself. Max's left wing was _hanging off. _Like, on a hinge. I gritted my teeth. _What did they do to her? How much blood had she already lost?_

Becoming slightly panicked, I looked down the tree. Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy were all gathered below. Angel must of already heard the 'Max is in trouble thoughts' and was whispering frantically to Iggy.

'Do you have first aid kit?' I asked Iggy.

'Yeah. But I don't know how much it's going to help.'

Still, Iggy was already flying to them, landing somewhat clumsily on the branch.

'What's the problem?' Iggy asked.

'Max's wing is hanging off. Like, on a hinge. Half of it is attached to her back, the other half isn't.'

Iggy's face looked scared. 'Well, what do you want me to do? Stitch it?'

My head was spinning. 'Yeah. Sure. Whatever' I mumbled, turning back to Max. I took of my jacket and pressed it on the blood. It didn't seem to do much. God, it was a lot of blood.

'Um…Fang? Hate to bug you right now, but…' Iggy was busy rifling through the first aid kit.

'What?' I gritted my teeth.

'We don't have any thread or a needle.'

I gritted my teeth again. Could we ever get one easy break? 'What do you have?'

'A flashlight, gauze, band-aids, disinfectant, a syringe and a needle…ew…'

By this time, Angel, Nudge and Gazzy had flown up and joined us around Max's unconscious body.

'Did you say needle and thread?' Nudge asked curiously.

'Yes' I said, my eyes still fixated on Max's pale face, practically glowing in the dark.

'I've got a needle and thread.'

I looked at her. 'You do?'

She nodded, and began rifling through a pack on her waist. 'From my fashion kit. I always bring it in case I want to sew some fabric or if I have a hole in my jeans that the Eraser's tore or…'

'Thanks, Nudge!' I said, making a self note never to criticize her fashion sense again.

Grabbing the thread and needle, I held it in my hands for a few seconds before I realized I had never sewn in my life, let alone stitched someone's wing back on.

'Need any help there?' Iggy asked.

'Uh, yeah' I muttered, now feeling stupid.

I handed Iggy the thread and needle, and guided his hands to Max's back. His hands hovered over it, feeling and examining the wound while not exactly touching it. He ws no doctor, but the best thing we had right now.

Then, and don't even begin to ask me how he does this, he began stitching her wing back on.

Max was already on her stomach, the position to stitch her in, so all we could do was wait in silence while Iggy worked his magic.

Just because I always need to be doing something, halfway through I offered to hold the flashlight for Iggy so he could _see better. _Can you believe that? The drugs from the School haven't worn off. I'm really not that stupid in real life. Honestly.

So I waited, anxiously fiddling with my thumbs, getting camp ready. All the usual. It was a summer night, but still cool, so I we needed to build a fire. Nudge and Angel flew down below the tree and collected some small sticks. Usually they would have been giggling, happily hitting each other with sticks. But not now. They were solemnly picking up the sticks, they're eyes not leaving the forest floor.

When we had a small fire ready, it was time to eat. Iggy was still working on Max's stitching, making every one the right tightness and just the right length from each other. It was making me anxious just watching him, slowly weave the needle in and out through her skin and wing flesh. Why couldn't he hurry up?! As soon as I thought it I took it back though, because Iggy was doing the best he could. And the last thing we needed was Max with further injury.

I turned back to Angel, Nudge and Gazzy. The small fire lit up their faces, and I saw their faces clearly for the first time that evening. All read puzzlement and sadness. They all wanted their leader back.

I sighed and looked at the rough sack that Ari had managed to give us. Inside was a months supply of food and water, which was a week in bird kid time. I unloaded a bunch of food, and I saw Nudge's eyes widen for the first time in a long while. She had been hungry this whole time and she hadn't said a word. I was proud, and now I think she deserved a reward.

'Would you like some cookies?' I asked her, waving them in front of her face.

'Yes, yes, yes!' Nudge was squealing.

I threw them over to her and her and Angel devoured them. I passed some food to Gazzy and he ate a box of cookies all by himself in about 5 minutes.

I smiled and began roasting the packet of hotdogs on the fire. 'Now Nudge,' I said looking up at her, 'there is a lot of food here, but we need to eat it wisely. We want to stay here however long we may need to…' I trailed off, and they all knew what I was going to say next.

If Max ever…gulp…survived, she would need to rest up. We wouldn't be able to move her anytime soon.

I looked up at the kids again. They all once again looked sad and depressed. I frowned. I really didn't mean to be a downer on the small party we had going on a minute ago.

Iggy clapped his hands and looked in our direction, directly making eye contact with me. Creepy.

'done!' he said, putting away the stitching gear.

'Done Max's stitching?' I asked, knowing I sounded desperate.

'I put a disinfectant in first,' Iggy started. Only Iggy would go into intimate detail about his strengths. 'Then I stitched it up, put some gauze on it to dry up the surrounding blood…and viola!'

'So…there is no more bleeding?'

'Not at the moment, because she's unconscious and not moving. And also, I stitched up the wing so there shouldn't be too much more blood escaping. She has already lost a lot of blood though' Iggy said, and he dropped his head and let it hang.

'Okay, good job, Ig. You did a great job.'

Iggy then came over and took the food from me, and began cooking it a different way than I had been. I crawled over to Max and sat down next to her.

Now that the shock of seeing her was over, I got an even better look at her.

It was weird to see her. I hadn't seen her in a month. Was this a dream? No. It couldn't be. Max was with us. We were all together again. But would Max be all right? That was the multi-million dollar question.

**YAY! REUNITED! BUT WILL MAX LIVE!? DUN DUN DUN ! **

**AND ALSO: 6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE! THANKSS ! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16! Yay! Just a little thing on Max...dun dun dun ! 6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POS THE NEXT CHAPPIE ! _

Chapter 16:

MAX POV:

I had been woken up constantly throughout the night due to the searing pain in my shoulder, so it wasn't a surprise when I woke up from the slight noise of people talking.

At first, it was just rustling branches, and I shrugged it off as an animal, eager to try and get back to sleep, no matter what it might do to me. Then, I heard voices. I tensed up, and lifted my head ever so slightly over the tree branch. Could they see me? Who were _they_, anyway?

My heartbeat quickened as I went through some possibilities:

Erasers, or

Whitecoats

Slowly, to not make a sound, I lowered my head back down onto the tree and rolled over onto my side so I was less noticeable. The spot where my wing should have been attached seared with pain, but I didn't dare move.

The voices became clearer as they came closer. After hearing a few sentences, I finally matched the voice to the people. It was Fang and Nudge.

I wanted my heartbeat to quicken, for adrenaline to pour into my veins at the sound of their voices, but I couldn't. The whole night I had dreamt of them. Their pictures and voices were clear, like they were standing in front of me. But then I had drifted back into unconsciousness and they had been gone. It wasn't real.

Still, I looked over the tree branch, and seeing them, their two figures. Both camouflaged well do to their dark skin. They were vivid pictures. So real. More real than they had been in my dreams. Was this real?

For a moment I thought it might be, and I opened my mouth to cry out to Fang. But no words came out. Instead, I fell limply back into the nest. Black spots appeared in my vision, and I saw each and everyone of my flock's faces, before everything went dark. I couldn't even feel scared about death. Only sadness that I was leaving them. My flock.

I couldn't believe my body had the energy to cry.

Huh. A lovely last hallucination before I leave, God? Thanks.

_DUN DUN DUN ! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Here is Chapter 17! Sorry it's been a bit since I posted. I've been very busy. Saying that, I am going away this weekend, and I don't want to leave you another week without a chapter. So, I split what would of been one chapter into two! Good news: You get a little something a week earlier. Bad news: It's short and their is a cliffie. I know, you all hate me. But I will get to writing the next chapter as soon as I get back and hopefully by sometime next week, the weekend at the latest, I will have the next chapter for you. Anyways, enjoy the small amount I have given you! :)_

Chapter 17:

FANG POV:

After we had eaten one weeks share of our food (Nudge wanted fourths) I pulled out some blankets that were in Ari's roughsack. I threw one over Nudge and Angel, and gave one to Iggy and Gazzy. I watched as Gazzy and Iggy flew up to a higher branch to sleep on, while Angel and Nudge immediately fell asleep a few feet away from me. I would be on first watch, so a blanket for me wasn't really needed right now.

I pulled my windbreaker on tighter, and made myself comfortable next to Max. She was sleeping soundly, or that's what it seemed. Her breathing was even. I didn't want to wake her, even though Iggy said it was probably best to do so in the next fifteen or so minutes.

She shivered in her sleep, and I took off my windbreaker and covered her in another layer. Then I felt like an idiot.

Max was probably on her death bed (gulp) and here I was giving her warmth. I gritted my teeth. She didn't need warmth. She needed a miracle!

I rifled through the first aid kit, and at first found nothing. Then, right before I was about to give up, I found a small piece of metal at the bottom of the bag. It was the needle that Iggy had carelessly thrown away today.

I was disgusted. This one single, little, piece of metal was a symbol of my childhood-the first ten years of my life. Not to mention Max's life and the others too. The reason Max was like this now.

My first instinct was to throw it back into the first aid kit. Or better yet, the forest. Then I would never be able to find it again. But then I remembered the second item Iggy had carelessly dismissed earlier: the syringe.

It took only seconds for my brain to click and for me to put two and two together. My heart racing, I fumbled as I found the syringe and put it with the needle. I pulled the handle out, listening as the air blew out onto my leg.

It hovered over my wrist for a minute, before I put it into my wrist and started bringing out blood.

As I brought out the third tube of blood and inserted it into Max's wrist, I chuckled at how funny this was. Just a few months ago she was doing the same to me. We just kept sharing blood, didn't we?

Syringe after syringe I filled, each one being placed perfectly into her veins. After living in a sick lab my whole life, I think I would know where my veins were. It was almost as natural as breathing.

I knew Max needed a lot of blood, so I decided that was what I'd give her. I continued too, even after I felt light headed and dizzy. On my tenth syringe, Iggy must of heard me, and flew down immediately.

'What are you doing?' his tone was more casual than Max's would ever be, but still I could hear the slight strain in his voice.

'Max needs blood.' I muttered, continuing to pull my own out of my wrist.

'How much have you taken?'

'10 syringes?'

Iggy hissed. He mumbled a long strain of words that sounded insulting to me, before grabbing the needle from my hands.

He narrowed his eyes at me. 'My turn.'

I reluctantly let him carry on donating his blood. I mean, it wouldn't be right. I couldn't say to him he couldn't, after I had been for the past few minutes. I helped him pull it out slowly and he gave Max ten syringes of blood, just as I did.

I looked at him, and he knew what I was thinking.

'Not enough' he said, biting his lip.

I sighed. There were only three other people right now who could donate. Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. I hated asking them for it.

'Should we…?' Iggy trailed off, probably having the same thoughts as me.

'they're just kids' I said back, hating the reasonable side of this argument. The side that would kill Max.

'They're very determined kids, and would definitely not want their leader dying. Especially if they couldn't do anything to save her.'

I nodded. 'Okay.'

I crawled over to Angel and Nudge, while Iggy flew up to Gazzy.

I shook them gently awake. 'Nudge? Angel? Wake up.'

They both awoke quickly. Instinct. 'Wha-? Fang what's going on? Is something wrong?'

'No, no. nothing's wrong. We just need you guys.' I took a deep breath. 'We need you guys to…give some blood to Max.'

Their moonlight shone and I could see their faces. Hesitation. Needles were big on the 'I hate' list.

But they knew it had to be done.

'Sure, Fang' Nudge said. 'I'll go first.'

She was being tough. Way more tough than she needed to be. I offered for her too look away, but she didn't want to. She was being stubborn like Max.

We took about five syringes from each Gazzy, Angel and Nudge. Each kid stared helplessly at the big needle in my hands, and at me like I was Whitecoat. It was sickening.

You might think we're being big babies and all, with this whole needle thing. But you try living in the School for most of your life, and then come back out and tell me you don't wince when you see a needle.

'Iggy?' I asked, giving him the go ahead.

He nodded slowly. 'Probably not a healthy amount, but enough to keep her alive.'

I sighed with relief.

'And now…?' I breathed, not even finishing my question.

Iggy let out a long sigh. 'We…see if we can wake her up.'

I hated the way he said 'see'. But, I grabbed Max's shoulder and shook it lightly.

'Max?'

I held my breath, while in my head I said: _Please Max. Please, please, please! Wake up, damnit!_

_Told ya there would be a cliffe ;) Sucks, I know, but I had no other way to end it. **5 REVIEWS PLEASE! BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPPIE! THANKS! :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18. I'm going to wrap this story up pretty soon. There might be a few more chapters. I don't know what you'll think about this chapter after you read it, but I became really sad when I wrote it. Max's POV anyway. And I aplogize for the constant switching of POV's. Enjoy! :) ***6 REVIEWS BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!***_

Chapter 18:

MAX POV:

I was still semi-conscious. But I knew I was well on my way to death.

I was seeing pictures of the flock. Flashing images. Like those with my brain attacks. But these weren't so sudden. And this was peaceful.

I heard Fang's voice. It was soft and calm, like Fang's voice always was. I couldn't make out the words, but his tone was sadder than the last time we talked.

_Flashback:_

_I let my eyes shift to Fang briefly, who was telling me in 'Max-and-Fang' language to calm the heck down. _

'_Too late for that' I shot back at Fang's once again blank expression. 'Who was it that convinced me to take a car in the first place!?'_

'_Do you want me to drive?' Fang's face was expressionless._

'_No,' I said, firm, but with a touch of annoyance. 'I am perfectly capable of driving.'_

'_Are you…?' he trailed off as I sent him another Max glare. _

'_Positive,' I said, this time a bit more controlled. _

_End Flashback._

Positive. That was the last thing I said to him. Positive. That was a month ago. Longer? I hadn't seen him since, and I wasn't going to get to say goodbye. I began sobbing, and this time I made out what Fang was saying.

_Wake up. _

_I can't! I can't wake up! I'm dying Fang! But I don't want to leave! Do something, Fang! Do something! _I sobbed. I screamed as loud as I ever had. But he couldn't hear me. I knew that.

_Talk to me, Fang. Please say something else. _

No response.

Was this it, then? Was this the end? Was I seeing the light at the end of the tunnel? I didn't want to leave, and I sobbed harder into nothingness.

So this was how it was going to be.

FANG POV:

'Max?' I said again. This time more quietly. As if my body had already figured out the outcome, while my brain tried to ignore it.

It was so quiet as we all watched Max's body. A pin drop could have been heard from a mile away. More appropriately, an Eraser could have been heard from a mile away. Too bad none of us cared anymore.

At first, all you could hear was Max's shallow breathing, so quiet we had to strain our ears to hear it. Then, it stopped suddenly. We all stifled gasps, an art we've mastered. Was Max dead?

Then, out of the blue, her breathing became ragged and out of control. She twitched and stirred and began sobbing hysterically. I looked at Iggy, who was making eye contact with me.

We had all let out breaths of relief. Max wasn't dead, but whatever was happening to her now couldn't be good.

'Max?' I asked again softly. I shook her shoulder. 'Wake up.'

A long pause. And then:

'I can't! I can't wake up! I'm dying Fang! But I don't want to leave! Do something, Fang! Do something!'

I choked. Had she already figured out her fate? Did she know what was coming? Could she still here me? 'It's okay, Max. I'm here. Please, wake up.' I turned to Nudge. 'Nudge, get some water.'

She was fixated on Max, her eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

'Nudge' I started again. '_Water.' _

She scrambled off immediately, and I turned back to Max. Little beads of sweat were breaking off on her forehead. She started moaning and turning around on her back.

Grabbing her before she fell out of the tree, I laid her on her side, away from her injured wing. 'Angel, get me a washcloth' I ordered, just as Nudge brought back a canteen of water. She grabbed one out of the rough sack, and then handed it to me. I grabbed the water from Nudge's hand.

I wet the washcloth, and gently, I placed it on her forehead, and wiped away the sweat. Then, I splashed it all over her face. 'Max! Wake up!'

I took the canteen and practically shoved it down her throat. She choked and sputtered, but it seemed to help. She stopped moaning.

Then, her eye lids fluttered. They opened to slits, and she seemed to take in her surroundings. Still half conscious, she muttered: 'Fang?'

_***6 REVIEWS PLEASE!*** THANKSSS ! =]_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

MAX POV:

My eyelids fluttered. Everything in my vision was white at first, and I could only make out blurry outlines. Then, my vision cleared and I saw one face I hadn't seen in awhile.

Fang.

'Fang?' I muttered blearily. My brain was slow. I was still trying to figure out if this was really Fang. Then it hit me. I was _okay_. I was _alive_. And Fang, my best friend, my right hand man, was _right here. _

'Fang!' I yelled. Using the tiny energy I had, I lunged at him. My arms outstretched. I know, I'm not know for the mushy-lovey-dovey stuff. But this was Fang. And I hadn't seen him in so long.

I smashed into him, hugging him hard. I felt his body stiffen, but eventually bring his arms around me. Probably deciding whether this sudden wave of emotion was good or not.

'Hey' he said softly.

'Fang!' I just said again. I choked back tears and released him from my hug. I met his gaze for a moment, becoming lost in his dark eyes. So many questions flooded through my brain, and I was suddenly exhausted. Leaning back, I took deep breaths. Fang's expression went from joy to worry in a matter of seconds. I was aware of the enormous pain in my back. I was aware that I was in the roughest condition possible.

But I didn't want to worry about that now.

All I wanted was my flock.

I hugged them all, twice. We talked into the wee hours of the night. I didn't want to fall asleep, afraid I wouldn't wake up. But eventually, the kids fell asleep, and it was just Fang and I alone in the darkness.

'Hey' he said again, coming over to me after he had made sure Angel and Nudge were asleep. While I sat lamely, watching.

'hey' I said back. I took another few minutes to take him in. He was very bruised and beaten up, but I'm sure I was worse. His hair was a tad longer. But other than that, he was Fang. No dreams, no hallucinations. This was my Fang.

I couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I started to sob hysterically into Fang's shoulder.

'Max?' he was so worried. 'What's wrong? Are you in pain?'

I shook my head and sniffled. 'No, Fang. I'm so happy to be back with you guys. I thought I lost you, Fang. I really did. I thought this was the end.'

He pulled me closer and put his arm around me. 'It's okay, Max.'

I nodded into his shoulder. I knew that now. But my head shot up. Fang looked alarmed.

'Fang?'

'Yeah?'

'If I ever…if something…'

'They're not going to take you again, Max.'

'I know, but…I don't want…just in case…' I had returned my gaze to the ground, but now I was looking intently up at him, into those gorgeous brown eyes. 'I…'

Without another word, I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He was stiff at first, but then leaned in to kiss me. He angled his head better to kiss me more passionately. We broke apart to get a breath. I had an adrenaline rush that fighting thousands of Erasers could not give me. I was on fire. And for once, in a good way.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey!

Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get to this sooner. I was just in such a rush when I posted the last chapter to Taken, that I forgot to write an Author's Note to you guys. I also apologize for, after realizing I had forgot one, took so long to post one. I have been just so busy, and I really needed to wrap up the story. Also, stupid internet has been down.

So, saying that, I hoped you all enjoyed the ending! I'd also like to say: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! You guys have been awesome! With all of your awesome comments! I hope to see you reading my FanFics in the future!

MandKxo


End file.
